L'aube des nuages rouges
by Itsuke3
Summary: Naruto, s'étant fait trahir par le village, s'enfuit de Konoha et fera une rencontre. Qui rencontrera-t-il ? Que fera-t-il ? De sombres événements attendent Konoha, Naruto sera-t-il là pour sauver ce qui fut son village d'origine ? Venez lire pour le savoir ! [L'image ne m'appartiens pas]
1. Un choc, une évasion

**Titre:** L'aube des nuages rouges

 **Rating :** M

 **Diclaimer:** Comme vous le savez tous, je ne possède pas Naruto, il est bel et bien l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

Bonjour, voici ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira , je dois avouer qu'elle m'est venue d'un coup de tête.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'accepte toute critique ou commentaire ( positif ou négatif ) cela m'aidera à progresser, je m'attends bien sûr à des réponses construites.

Je publierai sûrement un chapitre toutes les deux semaines ou un par semaine, le dimanche.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Un choc, une évasion**

La lame allait et venait sur ce poignet si fin et pur. Des entailles plus ou moins profondes et anciennes marquaient cette peau bronzée par le soleil, cette douleur était le reflet d'une souffrance sans pareil, d'une douleur incomparable ; celle de la tristesse.

Il y a cela de peu, Naruto avait enfin affronté Sasuke en un combat loyal, et l'avait gagné. Le brun, ayant tué son frère et l'Akatsuki étant décimé, ne savait ou aller, il n'y avait plus aucun refuge pour lui, à part Konoha. Il décida donc de suivre ce qui fut son défunt meilleur ami.

La suite fut une longue année de paperasse, d'emprisonnement, de jugement et ainsi jusqu'à que Sasuke fut enfin libéré mais ce qui aurait pu être un heureux événement pour Naruto, fut en vérité un calvaire. Sasuke étant redevenu la "star", le dernier de la lignée des Uchicha, fut convoité par toutes les femmes du village, mais ce n'était rien comparé au reste.

Il fut traité comme un héro, un bienfaiteur car nombre de ses exploits étaient positifs empiétant sur sa trahison, et le déshonneur de sa famille. Mais personne ne remarquait un blond caché, au regard brisé. Il était vrai que Naruto fut vite oublié, mais ce qui était inacceptable, fut l'abandon de ses amis. Sakura et Ino repartirent à la poursuite de Sasuke, vite suivies de TenTen voulant suivre l'exemple, Hinata restait encore trop timide pour témoigner ses sentiments pour Naruto, alors elle restait discrète, Neji et Shino ne changèrent d'attitude,restant froids et distants, Lee ne pensant qu'à s'entraîner avec "le plus fort", et le reste de la bande resta en dehors de tout cela et ne fit attention à Naruto, et celle-ci, ayant apprit récemment que celui-ci était le tristement connu Jinchuriki de Kyubi, évita Naruto et lui jeta des regards de craintes et de dégoût.

Ce fut un coup bas pour Naruto, ne supportant pas que l'on ne lui accorde aucune attention, alors il décida de reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes en faisait le pitre par-ci et par-là, mais le résultat espéré ne fut pas le bon. Sakura, ayant marre d'avoir un ami "immature" et sans "conscience" décida de ne plus parler à Naruto et ainsi pour le reste de la génération.

Et c'est à partir de ce jour que Naruto fut seul, les négatives ne faisaient qu'augmenter; le village n'ayant plus aucun bouc émissaire à qui s'en prendre puisque le traître était revenu en bonne forme, décida de s'en prendre à Naruto, car "N'oublions pas que c'est le monstre !". Les regards de haine et de dégoût se transformèrent vite de nouveau en coup et harcèlement.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire, fut que Naruto ne pouvait se plaindre, son Maître n'étant plus de ce monde, Kakashi ne portant son regard qu'à l'Uchiha, Tsunade l'hokage ne pouvant rien faire sous la pression du conseil, et ses amis ne l'étaient plus.

Telle était la solitude, rien de plus blessant que le silence, que le mal, alors que peut-on faire dans ces moments ?

Naruto n'ayant plus le droit de s'entraîner puisqu'il se faisait expulser toutes le fois de son terrain, avait besoin d'un certain défoulement de sa douleur morale et de sa colère, ce fut donc à partir de ce jour qu'il commença à se faire du mal intentionnellement, s'abîmant le bras à vie à chaque coup de lame. Mais plus rien n'importait pour lui, il pourrait mourir personne ne s'en rendrait compte.

Un jour lambda, Naruto se fit convoquer au bureau de l'Hokage, recevant une nouvelle mission de rang S. Exceptionnel se dit Naruto, mais quiconque était ninja dans le village de la feuille saurait que cette une mission était une mission suicide destinée seulement à Naruto, pour se débarrasser de celui-ci. Le jinchuriki commença alors sa mission qui constituait à seulement à achever une bande de voleurs qui ferait du trafic d'armes de ninja près du village du Kumo. Le trajet fut long, jusqu'à qu'un bon nombre d'ANBUS du village du Kumo l'intercèpte. Débuta alors un long combat entre Naruto et ces ninjas, Naruto fut gravement blessé aux points vitaux et tomba dans l'inconscience.

Froid, sombre, dur, voilà ce que ressentait Naruto, attaché dans une grotte et seul. Des voix retentirent alors de l'extérieur :

-Oui maître, nous le détenons, il est encore inconscient. Le tuer ? Vous ne vouliez pas le garder en vie pour le ramener ? Ce sera fait.

Naruto sut qu'il était dans une mauvaise posture, il essaya de se détacher mais les chaînes étaient faites de chakra,c'était peine perdue. Soudain, subitement, un kunaï se planta dans le cœur de Naruto, le figeant de surprise.

-Qu..Quoi ?

-Alors comme ça on essaye de s'échapper ? Et si je te disais que c'est Konoha qui m'a ordonné de te tuer, hmhm ?

Le blond fut brisé, tout ça n'était qu'un piège. La mission S était une mission qui en cachait une autre, celle de neutraliser le jinchuriki avant qu'il ne se rebelle. Le souffle de Naruto perdait de plus en plus d'ampleur tandis que du sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres, des taches noires se formaient dans sa vision, c'était la fin.

L'ANBU de Kumo prit Naruto et se dirigea vers Konoha pour déposer le corps du ninja.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, le ninja posait Naruto sur le sol, le laissant seul à l'entrée du village, et s'en alla. Le blond ne fut ramassé que 2 heures plus tard alors qu'un voyageur passait par là. La nouvelle arriva vite, le jinchuriki était mort et le diagnostic tomba : c'était un meurtre prémédité. Mais alors que le village devait être triste, ce fut la fête, l'alcool coulait à flot et la musique était au plus haut de son volume.

Ses anciens amis, eux, regrettaient amèrement la morte de leur ami, se rendant compte qu'ils avaient été durs avec lui, mais ce que personne ne savait, était que le corps du blond avait disparu de la fosse.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, la suite dans le prochain chapitre qui s'intitulera Une rencontre inattendue !


	2. Une rencontre inattendue

**Titre:** L'aube des nuages rouges

 **Rating:** M ( pour plus tard, dans longtemps )

 **Diclaimer** : Comme vous le savez tous, je ne possède pas Naruto, il est bel et bien l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'étais super motivée pour l'écrire ! Je tiens à préciser, à chaque début de chapitre, je répondrai à vos reviews avec plaisir, si vous avez des idées ou des recommandations à me faire vous pouvez vous lâcher !

J'avais oublié de préciser, ne lisez pas la fanfiction si vous n'êtes pas à jour dans les épisodes, je précise par contre qu'il y aura quelques incohérences, par exemple la grande guerre ninja n'aura pas eu lieue, et l'Akatsuki a été décimée en quelques années par les villages et leurs ninjas. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si les personnages morts au combat sont présents ( MAIS les personnages morts au cours de l'histoires seront bel et bien morts , Asuma par exemple. )

 **Deamon13 :** Ahah contente que ça te plaise ! Et oui ne t'inquiète pas Naruto ne sera pas tout guimauve, je n'en dis pas plus !

 **Crystal de Glace** : Je partage le même avis que toi, c'est-à-dire que je n'aime pas spécialement les fanfictions où Naruto rentre au village et pardonne tout le monde ! Non non et non ! Je te le promet, Naruto va se rebeller !

Je vous laisse apprécier la suite, dans le chapitre 2 ! ( Que je publie cinq jours à l'avance puisque je n'aurai plus accès à l'informatique jusqu'à Lundi prochain ^^')

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Une rencontre inattendue**

Naruto, courait, il courrait très vite. Il se sentait en danger, il était censé être passé pour mort, alors si on le voyait c'était la fin pour lui.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas, on avait commandité sa mort et en plus de ça, personne n'en n'était triste. Mais ce n'était une surprise pour personne, Naruto étant battu depuis sa tendre, pas si tendre que ça, enfance. Être un Jinchuriki semblait affreux pour une personne normale, surtout vivant à Konoha. Ce village si paisible en dehors était fourbe et calculateur en son intérieur.

Naruto regrettait d'être parti de son village natal, de son origine, de sa raison de vivre. Mais c'est une illusion, son propre village pour lequel il avait servit l'avait trahi par derrière. Il n'avaient même pas eu le courage d'essayer de le tuer par eux-même.

Les arbres défilaient tandis que le blond méditait ses pensées, cela devait faire trois heures qu'il était parti de son village avec en empressement. Il ne ressentait ni la fatigue ni la faim, Kyubi l'aidant grâce à son chakra.

La nuit tomba très vite, et Naruto du s'arrêter. Il commença à fabriquer un petit camp qu'il faisait souvent en mission, muni juste d'un feu et d'un matelas fait de feuilles. Il ne mangea rien, n'ayant pas l'envie d'aller chasser.

"Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait ça ? Bien que ce soit la faute de Kyubi, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il est apparu !"

C'est sur ces sombres pensées qu'il s'endormit.

 _Trois ans plus tard_

Il sautait d'arbres en arbres de façon très agile, détruisant les obstacles d'entraînement au passage avec des kunaïs. Naruto avait vite progressé en combat, étant censé être mort, il devait se protéger de toute attaque survenant rapidement d'un des ninjas de konoha. Il avait fortement grandit, atteignant les 1 mètre 80, sa carrure parraissait plus carrée, bien qu'il reste fin on apercevait ses muscles moulés par un t-shirt noir au symbole des Uzumakis, et d'un pantalon style sarwelle de la même couleur.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours de couleur blonde, parsemés de mèches rousses, héritée de la fusion entre lui et Kyubi, ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules d'une manière effilée.

Un détail changeait parmi tous, un détail qui n'était pas présent trois ans avant.

L'indifférence dans ses yeux. Le bleu ciel de ses iris exprimaient auparvant une gaieté sans pareille et d'une profonde exitation qui en exaspérait beaucoup, mais aujourd'hui cette joie était empiétée par une haine semblable à celle de Sasuke.

N'importe celui qui croisait son regard savait qu'il avait affaire à quelqu'un ayant eu une vie difficile.

À présent, le Naruto que l'on connaissait n'existait plus. Il avait disparu à cause de l'égoisme et de l'ignorance de Konoha.

Durant ces trois dernières années, il s'était forgé une nouvelle personnalité, froide et sans scrupule. Si un malheureux avait l'audace de l'affronter, il mourrait vite sous ses coups.

Le blond avait vite fusionné avec Kurama, connaissant son vrai nom à présent. Il avait acquis en 24 heures toutes les connaissances et richesse de son bijuu.

Sans compter son pouvoir.

De temps en temps il avait rencontré des chasseurs de Nunkenin, des ninjas d'autres villages, des marchands et aussi des équipes ninja de Konoha; mais il était resté caché pendant tout ce temps, mais il se tenait au courant des affaires en ayant embauché des informateurs sous le forme d'un genjutsu.

Il avait appris que le village d'Oto était bel et bien encore en place, que ses ninjas se préparaient à quelque chose. Il y avait aussi des bandes de voleurs près de quelques villages, mais rien d'important. Cependant l'histoire d'Oto paraissait étrange aux yeux de Naruto, Orochimaru étant tué par Sasuke, serait-ce Kabuto qui le dirigerait ? Probable puisqu'il n'avait plus entendu parler de lui, il s'était peut-être caché dans un recoin du pays. Tout cela pour dire que le village d'Oto prépare sûrement quelque chose de mauvais.

Naruto sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea vers un petit village pour se rationner, il était en manque de nourriture, bien qu'il puisse chasser, mais la saison faisait que les animaux sortaient moins donc le blond ne voulait pas courir après les bêtes pendant 3 heures.

Il se dirigea vers le village en activant son gentjutsu et changea ses habits.

Après avoir fait ses "courses", il alla dans un restaurant pour se prendre un bol de ramens avec modération, une grande différence par rapport à avant quand il prenait dix bols de ramens.

Sa commande arriva quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un groupe de ninja arriva et s'assit à la table à la droite de Naruto, sous sa forme de genjutsu.

N'y portant aucune attention, Naruto continua de manger tout en lisant le bingobook qu'il avait sous la main. Une certaine conversation attira son attention et quand il tourna la tête, ce fut un choc.

Assis à la table, étaient présents un jeune homme à la chevelure noire jais, au visage sans émotion qui faignait l'indifférence à côté d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses bonbons qui parlait avec admiration aux garçon d'avant. Un homme écoutait la conversation sans y prêter attention, regardant autour avec précision, comme s'il cherchait une issue de secours s'il y avait besoin. Cet homme avait un look étrange, muni d'un masque couvrant une grande partie du visage et d'une chevelure grise en épis, et mal coiffée.

Bien que Naruto ne voulait pas paraître louche, il bouillonait à l'intérieur. Que faisait des ninjas de Konoha dans ce vieux village, le cherchait-ils ?

 _"Non impossible, je suis censé être mort !"_ pensa Naruto

Il fut coupé par ses pensées quand Kakashi prit la parole :

-Bon dépêchez-vous les enfants, on a une mission à faire.

-On est plus des enfants Kakashi-sensei, s'exclama Sakura.

-Et je ne suis plus votre sensei.

Le trio s'en alla en laissant l'argent sur la table, mais avant que Kakashi suive les chunin dehors, il se retourna pour regarder Naruto droit dans les yeux, et repartit.

 _"M'aurait-il reconnu ?"_

Naruto, désirant en savoir plus, suivit le groupe de loin, les gardant à l'œil. Sachant que Kakashi était un bon pisteur, il changea son chakra pour transformer son odeur et modifia encore une fois son aspect.

Il suivit le trio pendant à peu près une demi-heure quand le groupe s'arrêta, interpellant Naruto. Kakashi se retourna et regarda en direction du Jinchuriki.

 _"Je suis caché dans un buisson, ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarde mais alors.."_

Naruto se retourna et aperçut un gigantesque serpent blanc, mesurant aux environs de trois mètres, glissant sur le troisième arbre à sa droite. Le blond ne fut pas surpris et resta caché, pour observer calmement ce qui s'y déroule.

Le groupe non plus n'avait pas réagit et attendait que le serpent vienne. Kakashi parla de manière discrète à ses compagnons puis revint sur sa position de défense.

-Cela fait longtemps, Kabuto. S'écria Kakashi

Le serpent blanc glissa le long du tronc d'arbre et atterit au sol dans un mouvement souple. Il se dirigea vers le groupe de ninja, prête à attaquer s'il le faut.

-Je suis surpris que vous me trouviez rapidement

-Et moi je suis surpris que tu sois encore en vie, commença Sasuke en s'approchant, ne te sentirai-tu pas seul sans ton maître ?

-Toi ! siffla le serpent

Le serpent bondit et lança une traînée de serpents noirs sur le groupe, mais Sasuke les détruit grâce à un katon, il enchaîna en dégainant Kusanagi, et la planta dans le corps du serviteur de Orochimaru. Le corps disparu dans un nuage de poussière, il n'y avait plus rien

-C'était un clone, reprit Sasuke

-Je me demande ce qu'il faisait ici, en tout cas les informations étaient donc vraies, Kabuto est toujours en vie.

-Mais Kakashi-sensei ne prépare pas t-il quelque chose de mauvais ?

-Tu as sûrement raison Sakura...

Naruto était toujours dans le buisson, espionnant la conversation de l'ancienne Team 7, doutant beaucoup sur leurs propos.

 _"Oto va-t-il attaquer Konoha ? La bonne blague qu'ils crèvent je n'en ai rien à faire."_ se dit Naruto en rigolant intérieurement.

-Bon il faut retourner au village, pour faire le rapport de la mission. Allons-y.

Quand Naruto fut seul, il s'en alla vers son camps de fortune à plusieurs kilomètres de là.

Il était très pensif, le fait d'avoir revu son ancienne équipe l'avait un peu remué, mais il était aussi très colérique d'avoir vu son ancien rival, celui qui aujourd'hui est son pire ennemi. Il est celui en partie qui a gaché sa vie et qui l'a empêché de réaliser son rêve, qui lui a enlevé tous ses amis. En bref il le détestait.

Le fait de savoir Konoha bientôt attaqué ne l'avait pas plus que ça inquiété, au contraire cela fera un peu de bien à son ancien village de se retrouver en position de faiblesse pour une fois, peut être bien qu'il regretteront d'avoir tué Naruto. Mais il savait qu'il se faisait des illusions.

Il y un an, il faisait encore des cauchemars, à cause du traitement qu'il avait reçu et qui l'avait traumatisé étant petit.

 _Flashback_

 _Aujourd'hui était le 10 octobre, l'anniversaire de Naruto, mais aussi la date du jour où Kuybi, le démon renard à neuf queues, a attaqué le village. On ne va pas vous raconter l'histoire puisque vous la connaissez tous par cœur, mais aujourd'hui les villageois fêtent la victoire de la sois-disant mort du démon._

 _Naruto, comme à chaque années, était enfermé dans son pitoyable appartement, en mauvais état, et attendait que la nuit se passe. S'il avait le malheur de poser un pied dehors, il se ferait tuer sans que l'Hokage n'intervienne._

 _Mais cette nuit était différente, des ninjas s'introduisirent dans la pièce de sa chambre grâce à sa fenêtre mal isolée et s'en prirent à Naruto, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir._

 _Les coups fusaient dans tous les sens, que ce soit avec des kunaïs, des poings ou des pieds, c'était la même chose : une longue douleur dure à supporter._

 _Il y avait au moins 10 ninjas de toute sortes de classe : ANBU, chunin et junin._

 _Ce fut supportable jusqu'à que l'un des anbus baisse le pantalon du jeune Naruto qui n'avait à ce moment-là que huit ans. Ce fut une longue nuit effroyable et insupportable pour lui. Un jeune garçon seulement âgé de huit ans venait de se faire violer à plusieurs reprises, et personne n'allait rien faire._

 _Naruto, bien que brisé et traumatisé, continua de sourire d'une manière forcée sans que personne ne s'en rende compte..._

 _Fin du flashback_

Naruto eut un rictus de dégoût en se remémorant ce souvenir.

 _"Vraiment un village de porcs..."_

Cinq mois se passèrent après l'interaction des ninjas de Konoha et de Kabuto.

Naruto avait plusieurs fois changé d'abri, que ce soit pour des raisons de sécurité, de climat, ou juste d'envie, peu importe.

Naruto trouvait qu'en ces temps-ci il y avait beaucoup trop d'agitation près du village d'Oto, et se dit que l'attaque serait pour bientôt.

 _"Je ferai bien d'y participer, mais du côté méchant.."_ Se dit Naruto, d'un ton blasé.

Il sortit de sa petite grotte aménagée pour aller chasser et chercher de l'eau, un besoin primaire.

Il trouva une biche et se dirigea vers le ruisseau, pour prendre de l'eau. Une fois ceci fait, il fit chemin inverse pour aller poser ses trouvailles.

Une fois à l'entrée de la grotte, quelque chose interpella Naruto. Des gouttes de sang, sur le sol rocailleux, suivaient un chemin vers l'intérieur de sa grotte.

Sur ses gardes, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de se grotte, l'obscurité l'envahissant.

Une fois à l'intérieur il aperçut une forme humaine respirant avec difficulté dans le coin de la grotte.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Naruto, de sa voix rauque.

Tout d'un coup, des pupilles rougeâtres de couleur sang, aux motifs noirs étranges s'ouvrirent sur lui.

 _"Sharingan..."_

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini ! Rendez-vous bien sûr dans le prochaine chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça me ferait super plaisir et quelque chose à faire en plus !

Juste une question au passage, la longueur des chapitres vous convient-elle ? Personnellement je sais que c'est assez court, mais je n'ai pas la motivation de faire 10 000 mots par chapitres... Mais si vous désirez le chapitre plus long signalez-le moi !


	3. La résurrection

**Titre:** L'aube des Nuages Rouges

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** Je vais pas vous la faire à chaque fois , l'oeuvre ne m'appartiens toujours pas malheureusement..

Nous revoilà pour le chapitre 3 s'intitulant **"La résurrection !"** , j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Pour le moment je trouve que c'est le meilleur !

Je réponds à vos reviews juste en dessous, bien sûr à chaque fois n'oubliez pas de laissez une petite review à chaque fois ça me fait super plaisir j'en souris !

D'ailleurs je fais un petit sondage pour voir, mettez dans votre review si vous lisez les fanfictions avec votre téléphone ou votre ordinateur !

 **Crystal de glace:** Merci pour ton avis, ça aide toujours d'avoir de l'aide des lecteur ! Je veillerai à ne pas trop forcer Naruto sur des sentiments trop haineux non plus, mais il ne sera pas tout rose hein haha

 **thor94: ** J'ai rigolé en lisant ta review ! Non pas que ça me déplaise, mais on va trop forcer sur la vengeance, parce qu'un bijuudama sur Konoha c'est pas rien...

 **Koromo62:** Contente que ça te plaise !

 **Deamon13:** Malheureusement je ne peux pas pondre 30 chapitres par jour... Merci pour la review ça fait plaisir !

 **Angelyoru:** OUI T'AS RAISON ! On ira ensemble tuer ces horribles villageois qui ont maltraité Naruto ! Tu prendras le bazookas et moi j'emprunterai un petit tsukuyomi infini... Si le chapitre était super alors tant mieux ! Petit ps, le chewing-gum là et le nain de jardin, je ne les supporte pas mon dieu !

 **A.F:** Oui c'est vrai que l'on rencontre beaucoup d'histoires avec des personnages devenant, comment dire.. Immatures et ne correspondent pas à l'histoire ! Bien sûr je ferai attention à cela, Naruto ne deviendra pas une machine à tuer ou Tsunade ne se mettra pas à genoux en suppliant Naruto de revenir.. Pour la longueur je ferai mon maximum ( je m'excuse mais j'ai un emploi du temps serré donc pour trouver des moments pour écrire c'est difficile ..) J'espère te revoir dans mon compteur de reviews !

 **DragonneYukkin:** Je te remercie pour ta review, je vais mettre les choses en ordre, je vais essayer de rallonger mon histoire pour vous exposer un bon contenu et surtout quelque chose de divertissant ! Pour les clichés yaoistes ou hétéro peut importe, cela dépendra de l'avis du lecteur : souhaite-t-il des passages lemon ou pas ? On verra bien. Et bien c'est marrant je viens de me rendre compte que je répondais à ta fausse review x)Ton dialogue m'a bien fait rire, je me demande ce qu'est ce "prochain truc" ! Contente que le début de l'histoire te plaise en tout cas ! J'attends avec impatience ta prochaine review haha

 **TitiaBlack:** Que du suspense pour toi ! Il faudra lire pour connaître la suite !

 **Oura-chan:** Ah toi aussi tu adore Itachi et Naruto ensemble ? On fait la paire x) Peut-être que tu supposes bien.. Mais cela pourrait être Madara hein ! Merci pour la review à la prochaine !

* * *

 **La résurrection**

 _"Sharingan..."_

Naruto aperçut un homme au habits déchirés, ayant été portés plusieurs jours, il semblait à bout de force, ne tenant plus debout. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Naruto, fut ces pupilles rougeâtres aux virgules noires. Cet homme possédait le Sharingan, mais le blond n'arrivait à déterminer qui était cet homme se tenant dans son antre ...

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix fragile,

La respiration de cet homme devint plus rauque, il semblait avoir du mal à respirer comme si quelque chose lui obstruait les voies respiratoires.

Naruto se rapprocha de l'inconnu aux Sharingan, et essaya de le soulever au moins pour le diriger sur un endroit plus confortable que le sol.

Il le prit par les épaules, et plaça un bras autour de son cou et le souleva. La lumière éclaira le visage de cet inconnu, machinalement Naruto le regarda. Il lâcha sous la surprise le corps du blessé.

-Mais... mais je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes Itachi Uchiha !

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse, Itachi venait de s'évanouir. Nunkenin ou pas, Naruto décida de s'en occuper. Il le porta jusqu'à son lit, le déshabilla et le lava. Il utilisa un linge imbibé d'eau et le passa sur le corps du blessé, plus il lavait le corps plus il remarquait les nombreuses blessures et cicatrices qui ornaient ce corps meurtri.

 _"Que lui est-il arrivé ..?"_

Il y avait tellement de sang qu'il ne pouvait diagnostiquer le nombre de blessures et leur gravité.

Cependant, l'origine des plaies n'était pas claire, mais il était sûr qu'avant cela, il avait combattu. Naruto avait semblé apercevoir des brûlures et des plaies de kunaïs. Mais le plus inquiétant était que le blond ne savait pas si celles-ci provenaient d'un réel combat ou d'une torture.

Mais le plus étrange, était que Itachi, l'assassin des Uchiha, était bel et bien en vie devant lui.

Pourtant il avait été affirmé qu'il avait été tué par son frère cadet, Sasuke Uchiha, ce qui fut son meilleur ami et coéquipier. Donc la présence du membre de l'ancienne organisation Akatsuki était assez inquiétante, du moins pour lui.

L'Uchiha n'avait pas changé, ne serait-ce qu'une musculation plus développée que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, en présence de Jiraiya. Ses cheveux bruns étaient un peu plus longs, et une cicatrice était présente donc son cou, partant de la mâchoire jusqu'à l'omoplate.

Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Itachi beau, la cicatrice ne gâchait en rien le visage bien dessiné d'une blancheur s'alliant parfaitement aux longs cheveux sombres de couleur charbon, lisses et sans défauts. Les yeux du blond descendirent sur la poitrine musclée, puis sur les abdominaux bien dessinés, sur les cuisses fermes et enfin sur les longues et fines jambes robustes.

 _"Il est vraiment parfait..."_

Il soigna en premier les blessures graves et profondes, puis banda les plaies bénignes.

Naruto alla chercher des antalgiques pour atténuer un minimum la douleur du blessé.

Une fois tout cela finit, Naruto alla se servir un verre de saké pour se calmer, après avoir mis 4 heures pour s'occuper du noiraud.

Revenant de l'autre pièce, il se dirigea vers le lit du blessé sans se rendre compte des yeux qui l'observaient. Une fois assis un leva la tête et sursauta légèrement sous le regard puissant d'une paire de yeux noirs jusqu'au bout.

-Vous vous sentez comment ? Demanda Naruto

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Le brun essaya de s'asseoir mais il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux, le faisait cracher du sang. Naruto s'empressa d'aller chercher un ling pour essuyer le malade. Il lui essuya la bouche et le torse.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Itachi pour se calmer et reprendre une respiration pas loin de la normale.

-Vous êtes malade ?

Il n'eut encore une fois aucune réponse.

Itachi semblait obstiné et ne voulait répondre, mais il était dans un tel état de faiblesse, qu'il ne pouvait à peine respirer, magré les doses de médicaments, atténuant la douleur.

Naruto ayant appris lui-même quelques base de médecines pendant ces années de solitude, ausculta le malade, surtout grâce aux talents de Kyubi, ayant une ouïe et un odorat sur-développé.

Le blond passa ses mains de toute part sur le corps pour trouver toute forme de corps inconnu ou de maladie. Quand il passa ses mains sur le coeur d'Itachi, il fut pris d'une violente mélancolie.

-Etes-vous au courant que votre coeur est rongé par la maladie ?

-Hnh

-Votre coeur a déjà perdu le ventricule droit et le gauche est sur le point de s'arrêter de battre, en plus de cela vos poumons ne sont pas assez irrigués et donc sont dans un état de faiblesse suprême. Comment avez-vous pour tenir si longtemps...

Comme seul réponse, Itachi baissa la tête, ne regardant que ses mains endommagées et couvertes de son sang.

-Si je ne faisais rien vous mourriez dans quelques jours, mais étant donné que nous sommes dans le même cas je vais tout faire pour vous sauver.

S'attendant à une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de l'ainé des Uchiha, il n'en vit rien. Seulement un cas de tristesse et de déception sans pareil.

-Tu sais Sasuke s'est bien intégré à Konoha...

Itachi releva la tête, et le regarda intensément, troublant Naruto.

-Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire.. Alors laisses-moi te soigner et te faire revivre...

Il y eut un moment de blanc, mais un son grave surpris le blond :

-D'accord.

 _Quelques instants plus tard_

Itachi était allongé sur un matelas mis sur le sol. Il avait été endormi grâce à un gentjutsu puissant ayant été développé par Naruto. Celui-ci s'était préparé pour l'opération destinée à sauver la vie du brun.

Naruto passa ses mains sur le coeur de Itachi, et fit passer en premier son propre chakra pour endormir la zone, pour ne pas surprendre le coeur, et une fois le chakra pur répandu, il transforma le chakra en celui de la fusion entre Naruto et son bijuu, Kurama.

Le chakra, étant violet après la fusion, avait pour capacité de guérir et régénérer n'importe quelle endroit du corps, mais ce n'était pas sans échange. Quand cette combinaison se faisait, Naruto était dans un état de faiblesse extrême et pouvait lui-même mourir s'il venait à transfuser trop de chakra. Sans compter que le chakra, dans les vaisseaux du bond, ronger de l'intérieur son corps. Il ne devait donc pas perdre de temps.

 **"Chikatsu no sosei "**

Un courant de chakra violet se rapprochant du noir se propagea dans le corps d'Itachi se rejoignant au niveau du coeur, faisant se lever la poitrine avec une force étonnante. Le torse de Itachi se bombait de plus en plus comme si un ballon d'air se gonflait à l'intérieur.

Les yeux de Naruto devinrent rouges et la pupille se dilata, il observa le corps et put voir les flux internes se reliant autour du coeur.

La partie noire et endommagée du coeur se contracta et se reforma. Les vaisseaux sanguins se régénérèrent et le ventricule droit se remit en place et reprit sa forme d'origine et le ventricule gauche se remit à battre en même temps que celui de droite. Le coeur d'Itachi fonctionnait à nouveau et avait à présent autant d'énergie que celui d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Le chakra de Naruto se dirigea à présent vers les poumons pour réparer les bronches ayant été endommagées par le manque d'oxygène et les tissus musculaires des poumons se régénérèrent aussi.

Les dommages avaient été réparés mais la maladie n'avait pas été éradiquée et Naruto devait trouver son origine.

Les yeux parcoururent le corps de l'Uchiha et se stoppèrent juste au dessus du coeur :

il y avait une tâche noire de la taille d'une noisette située dans l'aorte ( l'artère ), il essaya d'y transplanter son chakra mais il sentait déjà ses forces le quitter. Il fallait qu'il se surpasse juste pour éradiquer cette tâche à l'origine de la futur mort possible d'Itachi.

Il lança une dernière poussée de chakra dans l'aorte et la tâche disparut. Naruto se sentit soulagé et s'écroula...

Une demi-journée plus tard

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et vit le plafond de sa grotte. Il était allongé sur un matelas, avec un tissus froid sur le front.

"Sûrement pour ma fièvre.. Oh j'ai mal partout, mais qui me soigne ? Oh c'est vrai, Itachi..."

Il se releva et lança un coup d'œil à la pièce. Il n'y avait personne.

-Ne me dîtes pas qu'il est parti l'enfoiré...

-Non, je suis bien présent.

Itachi rentra dans la grotte avec un lapin dans la main, il s'était habillé d'un pantalon noir sûrement emprunté à Naruto et d'une veste à capuche aussi noire.

Le brun s'installa sous les yeux du jinchuriki au milieu de la grotte et alluma un feu tandis qu'il allait dépecer le lapin.

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel aucun des deux personnages ne parla. Seul le bruit du feu crépitant résonnait dans la salle, le silence était plutôt étouffant

Après plusieurs minutes de silence absolu, Naruto se décida à engager la conversation.

-Sinon ça va mieux ?

-Hhn

-Ah.. bah tant mieux...

Itachi ne répondit pas, restant enfermé sur lui-même.

-T'es pas très causant, tel un Uchiha..

Celui-ci le regarda d'un œil critique le blond et d'une sévérité absolue, comme si le mot Uchiha était tabou.

-Quoi ça te gène que je prononce le nom de ton "ancienne famille" ?

Naruto provoquait une hostilité entre lui et l'Uchiha, ce qui ne plut pas au brun.

-Tu sembles agir comme si j'étais l'un des tes copains de Konoha, tu ne sais donc pas ce que je représente ?

-Mes si bons amis comme tu le dis si bien m'ont trahis et m'ont tous laissés tomber du jour au lendemain pour ton cher petit frère "le héro du village" ! Et moi dans tout ça on m'avait complètement oublié et quand j'ai sauvé le village de l'attaque de ton chef, les villageois ont à peine été reconnaissants envers moi ! E t après tu dis que je ne sais pas ce que tu représentes ?!

Ah oui c'est vrai je suis le Naruto naïf qui ne connaît rien sur le monde ninja, le nul, le MONSTRE ! Cria le blond

Naruto avait fini son discours en criant, il avait honte de s'être autant dévoilé sur sa vie, surtout à inconnu.

Itachi le regardait à présent bizarrement son interlocuteur, il se rendait compte que Naruto aussi n'avait pas vécu de roses avec pleins d'amis et de bons professeurs. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait en face de lui le Jinchuriki de Konoha. Itachi, en éclaircissant les faits, eut alors un doute.

-As-tu déserté Konoha ?

Naruto ne répondit pas, mais son regard voulut tout dire. Il semblait triste, haineux, et surtout blessé. Itachi ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé mais il semblait en souffrir.

Le calme revint, Naruto s'était à présent calmé, il ressentait la fatigue de l'opération qu'il avait fait à Itachi revenir. Il s'endormit alors, toujours sur ses gardes, sur le matelas.

Malgré cela, il n'arriva pas à dormir ; trop de questions trottaient dans la tête du Jinchuriki.

"Que fait-il ici, et pourquoi il reste là ?"

Il faisait maintenant nuit noire, et les deux Nunkenin étaient censés dormir, mais aucun des deux n'y arrivaient. Naruto relança la discussion :

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Naruto ne réponde,

-Je me demandais pourquoi toi, un Nunkenin puissant, restais avec moi dans une vieille taverne à chasser des lapins le jour.

-Imagine-toi sans personne sur compter, sans endroit de logement, l'Akatsuki étant dissoute et Konoha me bannissant.

-Je suis donc une personne de confiance pour toi ? Seulement après deux jours ?

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, pourtant je n'y tenais pas.

-Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

-Hnh

-Pourquoi as-tu tué tout ton clan ? Y'avait-il une raison ?

Aïe, Itachi ne semblait pas avoir aimé. Son regard était vide, il était dans ses profondes réflexions et réfléchissait intensément.

-Je n'aurais pas du poser la question, désolé

-Une mission.

-Hein ?

-C'était une mission, organisée par Danzo.

-Vraiment ? Il a organisé tout cela ? Mais pourquoi une telle folie !

-Parce que le clan des Uchiha allait se rebeller, et Konoha devait se protéger de toute attaque pouvant nuire à sa puissance. Il fallait donc éradiquer au plus vite les parasites, et puisque j'étais l'intercepteur, celui qui collectait les informations des deux côtés, c'est à moi que la mission a été ordonné.

J'ai fait tout cela pour le bien de Konoha. J'ai tué la totalité de mon clan sans que personne ne connaisse la raison, aujourd'hui.

-Et Sasuke ? Tu n'as pu le tuer.

-C'est mon otouto, je n'ai pas pu le tuer. C'est pour cela que je l'ai formé à me tuer, pour qu'il devienne plus puissant et qu'il se protège de Konoha.

-C'est affreux, Konoha est vraiment un village de merde.

-Et toi que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

-On a ordonné de me tuer. La Hokage en personne.

-Pourquoi cela ? Ce n'est pas logique, tu es le Jinchuriki.

-Au contraire, je suis un monstre je suis donc dangereux.

-Hnh.

-Une petite chose, comment cela ce fait-il que tu sois en vie ? Sasuke est censé t'avoir tué non ?

-Oui c'était prévu comme ça, si ce n'était pas Sasuke qui me tuait mais la maladie. Mais après m'être écroulé devant Sasuke celui-ci s'est aussi évanoui, mais a tout de suite été transporté me laissant seul sur le sol, en tant que mourant. Alors que j'attendais que mon dernier souffle s'en aille, mon coéquipier, Kisame, est venu me chercher et m'a fourni les soins nécessaires contre mon gré, me laissant dans la dépression et la tristesse. Après cela je suis resté caché dans l'ombre jusqu'à aujourd'hui quand j'ai été retrouvé, par toi-même.

-Tout s'explique, pourtant tout laissait penser que tu es mort. Nous avons retrouvé ton corps sur les lieux et l'avais identifié comme étant le tien.

-C'était un clone, très développé je l'avoue.

-Mais alors, pourquoi étais-tu blessé à ce point quand je t'ai retrouvé au bord de la mort ?

Cette fois-ci Itachi ne répondit pas, et se recoucha, terminant la conversation pour la nuit. Le duo s'endormit pour de bon.

Le lendemain, les deux Nunkenin furent réveillés par des bruits de pas écrasant les feuilles au passage, le groupe semblait être composé de plusieurs personnes. Naruto se leva sous le regard froncé d'Itachi et regarda au dehors de la grotte.

-Oh merde...

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Je sais que Itachi semble assez bavard mais bon, pas grave ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


End file.
